We Tell No One
by CriminalMinds.GreysAnatomy
Summary: When one of Meredith's drunken one night stands become something more will she get hurt again? Or will all be okay in this strange relationship? How will their friends react?
1. Chapter 1

"No Derek! You don't get to do that! You don't get to just go back to your wife and when things don't go how you expected it to and then try to come back to me! You don't get to do that!" I yell at him. I start yo walk down the stairwell we were shouting at each other in. "Fine walk away! You're just like your father!" He calls after me. I almost turn around but decide its not worth it. Why can't anything in my life go right? I walk into the nearest linen closet and lean agaist one of the racks, sinking to my knees. And then the door opens. I don't look up to see who it is but I hear her say, "Dr. Grey?" I laugh. "I am nothing like my father." "I'm sorry?" I lift my tearstained face to the redhead in front of me. Her face drops for a second when she sees I've been crying. "People always think I'm insignificant. I freakimg incredible! I'm a doctor! A surgeon! Yet Derek compares me to the father I haven't seen in 20 years! The father who left me!" I exclaim. I scoff. "I am not my father." I stand up and shake my head. "I'm not my father," I say one more time before exiting the closet, leaving behind a very confused Addison. I feel someome grab my arm and turn me around. Addison drags me back into the closet. "Later let's go out for drinks and you can tell me about it," she says. I shrug. "Okay."

I didn't know how many shots I had taken. Nor did I know how many Addison had taken. I just know it was a lot. And that the room is spinning. "Meredith," Addison whispers in my ear, "I have a secret." "What?" I ask. "Men are idiots." I nod. I turn my head to her. And then she kisses me. And then again. And then we're in a cab making out. And then we're at her hotel. And then her room. And then its daytime. And I'm naked, facedown, lying beside her who is also naked and turned to me. I don't remember anytjing from last night. I don't know I got here. But I'm here, and I don't know what to do. I ha ve the day off so I can't go to work. Do I leave? Crap. Addison's eyes pop open. My head was throbbing. We both stand up, sheets wrapped around our bodies. "We were drunk," she says. "Let's just pretend it never happened," I say back. "Right. This can't happen again," she replies. "It won't." She soghs and sits on the bed. I sit down beside her and we look at each other. Before I know what I'm doing my lips are on hers.

"I thought we said this couldn't happen again?" Addison asks as I lay next to her. "That was the last time," I say, "And we tell no one." "No one," she repeats. She looks over to me and asks, "You don't find this weird?" "No. Do you?" I reply. "No." I sigh and say, "I should go home now, my roomates are probably getting suspicious." She nods and I stand up. After putting my clothes back on I grab my phone and put it in my pant's pocket. I say goodbye to Addison and call a cab. After arriving home I'm bombarded with questions like, "Where were you?" and, "Why are you wearing the same clothes you were yesterday?" "It doesn't matter," I say to them. Cristina rolls her eyes. "Who were you with? Derek? Were you with Derek?" Izzie asks. I shake my head, "No I wasn't with Derek." She looks at me, disbelieving. "I wasn't with Derek!" I exclaim. She shrugs. "I wasn't." "Then who were you with?" Cristina asks. "I can't say." "Why?" Cristina asks again. "I promised her I wouldn't." "Wait. Did you just say her? As in a woman?" Izzie stops me. "Crap," I mutter. "Meredith! Since when are you doing women?" Criatina questions me. I sigh, "The first time-" Izzie stops me again, "The first time? It's happened more than once?" I roll my eyes, " The first time we were drunk the second time it just happened." "Was it good?" Cristina asks. "Incredible," I reply. "Do we know her?" Izzie asks. "Kind of." Cristina studies me for a second, "She works at the hospital." She's slowly figuring it out. It's a look in her eyes. I can tell. She either already knows or is slowly figuring it out. "She does?" Izzie asks, turning to Cristina who nods in reply, still staring at me. "What department?" She asks. "I'm not going to say." I start to walk up the stairs and Cristina follows me, leaving Izzie behind confused. When we reached my room Cristina asks, "Cardio?" I say nothing. "Neuro?" I stay silent again. "General?" Nothing. "Trauma?" Silence. "OB?" I still say nothing. "Oh God Meredith," she gasps. "You didn't?" She punches my shoulder. "You slept with Satan!?" she whisper yells. "I never said that," I say, my face staying stoic. "Meredith your eyes darkened when I asked about her department and even more when I said her name. You slept with her!" I sigh. Best friends always know. "You can't tell anyone." She zips her lips and we sit down on the bed. "You really had sex with her?" I sigh again and nod. I look over to her. "Oh no Meredith. You want it to happen again, don't you?" I whisper to her, "I think I do." 


	2. Chapter 2

I stare vacantly up at the blank white ceiling above me. "Dark and twisty place?" Someone from my doorframe asks. "Dark and twisty place," I confirm without looking up, already knowing who it is. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Come back to me," Derek requests. "We've talked about this before. No." I hear a sigh and then some fading footsteps. I don't know what to do about Addison. I think I might actually have feelings for her. Oh screw it. I pick up my phone and all her. "Hello?" comes a sleepy voice from the other line. "Addison. I need to talk to you." "Meredith?" she sounds confused. After telling her rather than asking her to come to my house and giving her my address I say bye and hang up. Twenty minutes later Addison is at my door, still very confused. After inviting her into my house and taking her to my room she asks, "Meredith what's going on?" "We need to talk," I reply. We both sit down on my bed. There is a moment silence before she asks, "What are we talking about?" I sigh and say, "Last night. And this morning." She holds her hand up to prevent me from saying anything else, "It was nothing. It doesn't have to happen again. It won't happen again. It can't happen again." I try to hide my hurt when she said, 'It was nothing.' I nod, "Right right I agree. Just uh nevermind. Nothing." She raises an eyebrow. "Nothing. Nothing." "Then I'm gonna go," Addison says. I nod again. She walks out of my room. I resist the urge to go after her and look back up at the ceiling. That blank ceiling. That white ceiling. The next thing I know I've got a paintbrush in my hand slinging paint onto the ceiling. Then Addison bursts back into . "What are you doing?" she exclaims. "I don't know." "Are you, are you bleeding?" she asks, pointing to my arm. I look down. "I think I fell." She starts towards me. She rolls up my sleeve. "We should get you to the hospital, you might need stitches." I nod and then I'm in her car. "Addison," I mumble. She glances over at me. "Yeah?" That's the last thing I remember before I wake up in a hospital bed. Beside my beside I see Cristina. "Wh-what happened?" I ask causing her to look up. Then I notice her face looks a little distorted. "What's happening?" I try to reach r died my hands are restrained. "Meredith, you're in the Phych ward. They've restrained you so you can't hurt yourself," Cristina replies. The distortion in her face isn't gone so I ask, "Am I high?" She nods. "They sedated me?" She nods again. Then Addison appears and I smile. She touches one of my hands that had been cuffed to the died bed. Cristina is gone and it's just Addison and I. "It wasn't just sex," I whisper to her. When I wake up, my hands are free. Beside my bed there is Cristina and Izzie. My throat is dry. And my arm hurts. "What happened?" I ask in a raspy voice. They both look up."You're at the Phych ward." "Why?" Izzie sighs and Cristina replies, "You tried to hurt yourself." I laugh, "Right." "Your mother is in the hospital," Izzie blurts. I exhale and look away from them. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asks. I say nothing "You don't have to do this alone." I chuckle, "I've always done it alone Izzie." They don't say anything. "Can I get out of here now?" They nod. "Yeah. Uh Yeah." I stand up, still clothed in regular clothes. After getting onto the surgical floor I hear screaming. "What the hell is that?" I ask, looking to my friends. "That would be your mother." I roll my eyes. "How is she?" They once again say nothing. "What's wrong?" Nothing. "What's wrong?" "They found a liver mass." I nod. "We're waiting for the results of the test. And She-Shepherd's looking for you." They walk me to my mother's room and I lean on the nurses' station in front of it with George who suddenly appeared, Cristina, and Izzie. A few moments later a man hands me a paper. I look down at it. Ellis Grey: Liver Mass: Benign. I sigh. "Let her know." I hand the paper to George. "Are you okay?" Izzie calls after me. "No. I'm not." I keep walking, not sure where, just walking. Somehow I end up in an on-call room. I sit down on one of the bottom beds. I didn't know what time it was. I lie down on the ned and just stare at the bed above me. The door opens. "Meredith? Are you in here?" "Right here," I say, sticking my arm out. "Are you okay?" the voice asks. "I wish people would stop asking me that," I reply, standing up. Addison hugs me. "Do you need anything?" "No. No," I shake my head. "Are you sure?" "Addison, I've gotten used to this, my mother's diagnosises." "How many diagnosises does she have?" Addison asks."Alzheimers. Liver mass," I shrug, "I have a crappy life, I'll get over it." Her face softens, "Meredith." "I should go talk to her. See if she needs anything," I say, leaving Addison in the on-call room. I walk back to my mother's room to find her sitting there, looking at charts. She looks up at me and then back down at her charts, then back at me. "What are you doing here?!" she asks angrily. "Haven't I told you?! How many times have I told you not to bother me when I'm at work?!" She shouts. I stare at her. "Go!" She screams. I turn around and shake my head when my body collides with another person's. "I'm sorry," I apologize. When I look and see who it is I ask, "How long have you been watching that?" "The whole thing." I close my eyes. "Of course you did." I open my eyes. "What time is it?" "Around eight thirty." "I'm gonna go home," I tell her. I start to walk off but Addison grabs my arm, "Let me drive you." I sigh and she walks me out to her car. "How did I get here?" I ask. "You were bleeding at your house and I drove you here and then they required that you were admjtted to phych. They gave you a bunch of morephine and then you slept a lot," Addison tells me and starts to drive. "You're being oddly nice to me. Did I say something to you?" I ask as we pull out of the hospital parking lot. She swallows and replies, "You said it wasn't just sex." I look away. One of her hands grasps on to one of mine and she intertwines our fingers. We drive to my house in a comfortable silence. "Stay with me," I say. "Meredith," she starts. "Please," I beg. She nods and I unlock the door of my house. We walk to my room and lay down in my bed. "Just go to sleep," Addison whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I wake up in Addison's arms. I hear some mumbling. Something about being drunk again. We stay in position for a few minutes before she whispers, "We need to get up." "Can't we just stay here all day?" I ask. "We have to go to the hospital," she replies. "Where my mother is." I almost feel her roll her eyes. I sigh and we stand.

"You do realize if your friends see us they will freak out right?" Addison asks me as we get in her car. "They won't see us," I reply. "Right." She starts to drive to the hospital. About ten minutes into the drive a hard object makes contact with my left arm. It crashes against my arm and I hear a crunching sound. "What the hell!" I yell out. I look down at my arm and see a yellow liquid running down it. "Is that an egg?" Addison asks, glancing over at me

"Yeah, I think it is. Friggin teenagers," I mutter. "Are you okay?" She asks. She pulls over. "Let me see," she commands. "It's just an egg," I say, sticking my arm out towards her. She examines my yellowstained skin. "I'm fine." "I know. But you just had your other arm stitched up. I don't want you to get hurt," she says, releasing my arm.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Addison asks me again as we alk inside the hospital. "It was an egg, I think I'll live," I say. "Right." As soon as I get on the surgical floor I'm bombarded with papers to sign for my mother. After finally signing all of them I go to room I thpught we might be rounding on. "Grey! You're late!" Bailey barks at me. "I was dealing with something for my mother," I reply. She nods. "She's our next case."

We walk into my mother's room. "I don't want her in here," she says flatly. "Mom," I start. "Grey," Bailey warns me, "Wait outside." I scoff and walk away. On my way to the place of nothingness where I was going Derek sees me, "Skipping rounds?" "Avoiding mother," I reply, continuing to walk away when he grabs my arm. "Meredith." "What?" I asked slightly annoyed. "Addison filed for the divorce." "That's great, why are you telling me?" I ask slightly confused. "Maybe I could take you to dinner after it's final?" He asks. "No thank you," I say, starting to walk away again.

"Meredith!" He calls after me. I throw my hand into the air as if to say, "Not now Derek." "Are you okay?" Addison asks as she walks past me and then turns around, walking beside me. "Fine." "Shouldn't you be at rounds?" "My mother refuses to have me in the room with her," I say dryly. "I'm sorry," she says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's fine."

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asks me. "You've asked me that a lot today," I reply. Addison sighs. "We tell no one?" I ask, reffering to the phrase she used after we first slept together. "We tell no one," she confirms. We both nod and then go seperate directions.

"Are you kidding me!? How many damn forms do I need to sign?!" I exclaim, accepting another form that one of my mother's doctors needed me to sign. "We need you to-" "Know the risks of my mother' . Yes I know," I say, rolling my eyes and quickly signing the paper. I hand it back to them, "Can I go back to work now?" They nod. "Thank you!" I say, turning away to find Dr. Bailey who had been assigning me scut every single day since my mother arrived.

"I ran the labs, finished the charts, anything else I can do?" I ask. "Gl see you mother." I laugh, "She doesn't want to see me." "How do you know?" She asks. "I'm her daughter, the daughter she had to see when she went home, the one that distracted her from her studies, I'm sure that if I was never born shed have like five Harper Averys instead of two." "Grey, just go see her!" She commands. I roll my eyes and mutter, "You're like the mother I never had."

I sit down in the chair next to her bed. She stares at me for a few moments. "You remind me of my daughter," she states. I smile, "Tell me about your daughter." She sighs. "She's young. She doesn't know what she's doing. She doesn't know what to do. And with Thatcher gone I have to raise her all by myself, kids are a bigger hassle than they're worth." I sigh. "You know she's growing up to be beautiful. Or so some people say. She says she wants to go to med school." "Hmm? That's lovely. Has she chose where yet?" "Dartmouth," I reply. She nods. I stand, "I should go." When I look to the door I find most of my friends.

Cristina, Izzie, George, Addison, and Bailey all standing in the doorway, listening to my conversation. "Who are those people?" My mother asks. "Just uh- just some other students I guess." "They're creeping me out." "They are," I mutter to myself, pushing past them. "You didn't tell us she was that far along!" I hear someone shout down the hallway. "What's the point?" I call back, rushing towards the locker room.

I lie on the hard, wood bench of the cold locker room, hoping no one would find me. "She doesn't remember you?" I hear someone from the doorway ask. "Why would she?" "You know you can talk to me." I sit up to face Addison. "You are everywhere today." She sighs. Turning back onto my back. "You know when it first started and she started forgetting things I said to her I thought she didn't care what the hell I said. Then it's Alzheimers," I say. I laugh slightly, "She thinks I'm her best friend from college. At times she thinks she's a resident. Once she told me about how she thought she had herpes, but refused to go to the hospital because of what other doctors would say. So I sat there for two hours discussing my mother's potential herpes."

"I uh-" she stutters. "Please do not respond to that," I say, standing. She laughs lightly. "And sometimes she talks about how she and the chief are doing it all over the hospital." "Really?" Addison asks. "Everywhere. She was having an affair." "Your life really is crappy isn't it?" "Mmhmm," I hum. She kisses my temple. "This is goimg to be a long week," I say. "You depress me, Meredith Grey," Addison states. I chuckle, "I'm sure I do." 


End file.
